About My Family and I
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: From Alexandria's POV. Not me. Anyways, Alexandria is the turtles' sister. Includes her, the turtles, Sensei, and Klunk!
1. Prolouge

_**About my Family and I**_

_**Hey! Hope you all like this! Alexandria is the turtles' sister. And if you hate me, or this story, and you want me off fanfiction, I ain't getting off cause you want me to. Anyways, enjoy! Took me awhile a to write-so PLEASE likies! Thankies!**_

_**Prolouge**_

My name is Alexandria.

I have four brothers.

We are not normal.

How?

Well, for one, we are mutants.

We were mutated from a green ooze, made by the Utroms.

Second, we are ninjas.

Ninjas, as I already know, are not normal.

And lastly, we are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


	2. Chapter 1: Me, Alexandria

_**Chapter 1: Abot me, Alexandria**_

As I said, my name is Alexandria.

But everyone calls me Alex.

I have four brothers and a father.

I am a giant mutated turtle.

I wear a yellow bandana, and have brown hair.

I wear a ninja outfit, like April O'Niel's.

I train in ninjitsu, the art of the ninja.

I love to train, meditate, beat the hell outta people, build and fix things, cook, play video game, as well as watching tv and horror flicks.

I also love to skate.

I have ADD and ADHD.

I am the youngest of me and my brothers.


	3. Chapter 2: My Brother Michelangelo

_**Chapter 2: My brother Michelangelo**_

The first brother I have is my brother, Michelangelo.

He was named after a Renassiance artist.

But we call him Mike or Mikey.

He loves eating junk, and he loves pizza.

He has a cat named Klunk.

He loves to watch horror flicks and tv.

He also loves to cook and skate.

He cheers me up when I am sad.


	4. Chapter 3: My Brother Donatello

_**Chapter 3: My brother Donatello**_

The second brother I have is my brother Donatello.

He was named after a Renassiance artist.

But we call him Don or Donnie.

He loves to drink coffee and eat Mikey's cooking.

He loves to build and fix things.

When I'm hurt, he heals me.


	5. Chapter 4: My Brother Raphael

_**Chapter 4: My brother Raphael**_

Another brother I have is Raphael.

He was named after a renassiance artist.

But we call him Raph.

He only let's me call him Raphie.

Raphie likes beer, soda, and Mike's cooking.

He comforts me when I have a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 5: My Brother Leonardo

_**Chapter 5: My brother Leonardo**_

The last brother I have is my brother, Leonardo.

He was named after Leonardo da Vinchi, a renassiance artist.

But we call him Leo.

He loves meditating, training, and drinks tea.

He protects me so I don't get hurt.

He saves me when I get captured.


	7. Chapter 6:My Father and Sensei, Splinter

_**Chapter 6: My Father and Sensei, Splinter**_

My father and sensei is named Splinter.

He is a giant rat.

We call him sensei, master, or father.

He trains us in the art of ninjitsu.

He watches soap operas.

He tells me I did good when I think I did bad.


	8. Chapter 7: Klunk the Cat

_**Chapter 7: Klunk the Cat**_

Mikey and I's cat is Klunk.

He is an orange tabby.

He's just like any other cat.

Loves naps, hates baths.

He always hangs around the family equally.

He's cuddly and cute.

Some nights he sleeps in my bedroom, and some nights he sleeps in Mikey's.


	9. Have no name

_**Don't have a name...**_

Hey!

Some of you are talking bad about me.

And one of those people are Ninja Kitten.

If you don't like my story's then don't read them.

If you want me to leave fanfiction, well, *small laugh* oh well.

For those of you who are liking my story's and keeping me writing (like Rose Black Dragon, raph'sgirl4ever and Lunatic's Lament).

So, I hope you all keep liking my story's and if you don't, then don't read them!

That's all!

**P.S: I wrote all the chapters and then uploaded them.**

**And I was bored, so that's why.**


	10. NOTES!

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
